No Tittle 2
by ZangHana02
Summary: (Anyeong PART 4 IS UP ) Kalian mungkin sudah bosan dengan cerita si pemeran utama yang berubah baik karena jatuh cinta tetapi apakah itu membosankan? Melihat sifat manusia yang berubah karena cinta? Bukankah itu salah satu keajaiban cinta? Bahkan jika mereka berdua pria?. Kisah kehidupan kampus dan organisasi Fakultas yang penuh dengan drama, emosi, dan cinta. ChanBaek and Other
1. Chapter 1

Ruangan putih besar itu dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tampak rapi, mereka duduk masing-masing di kursi mereka dan di depan mereka diatas meja dipasang papan nama masing-masing Fakultas setiap mahasiswa. Hari ini pertemuan semua ketua Fakultas Universitas St. Louis dalam kegiatan rapat rutin bulanan. Luhan mahasiswa tingkat ke-4 yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Fakultas tampak duduk di ujung meja panjang itu dengan raut wajah bosan

"siapa yang kita tunggu?" ucap Luhan membuat kebisingan diruangan itu terhenti, Luhan melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 15.40 sore "bukankah pertemuan ini dijadwalkan pada pukul 15.00?" Luhan menaikan nada suaranya

Brukk

Suara pintu terbuka dengan cukup kasar membuat semua orang diruangan itu melirik kearah kedua pelaku, sedangkan kedua pelaku itu hanya menunduk dan menghirup lebih banyak oksigen karena kecapean berlari

Luhan menyipitkan matanya melihat kedua orang asing itu "kalian siapa?"

Salah satu yang paling tinggi kemudian melihat Luhan, wajahnya yang putih pucat kini memerah sampai telinga ditambah keringat yang terus mengalir "ma..maafkan saya ehh ..eum sa..sayaa . ." suaranya tampak bergetar, pria itu kemudian melirik kearah temannya.

Temannya tampak menarik nafas panjang "selamat siang. Maafkan kami karena terlambat, ini . ." dia menunjuk temannya yang lebih tinggi darinya "adalah Baekhyun mahasiswa Sastra jurusan Sastra komparatif tahun ke-3, ketua Fakultas Sastra yang baru, dan saya Kyungsoo mahasiswa Sastra jurusan Sastra inggris tahun ke-2 wakilnya. Kami baru diberitahu jika hari ini diadakan rapat rutin bulanan dan baru diberi documentnya lima menit yang lalu" semua orang diruangan itu tercengang karena Kyungsoo berbicara tegas dan jelas hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum bangga menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"uhm baiklah, kalian boleh duduk di . . disana" ucap Luhan menunjuk kursi kosong dengan papan nama Fakultas Sastra diatas mejanya, Luhan mengawasi mereka sampai mereka duduk tenang lalu kembali bertanya "ini bahkan belum pertengahan semester, kenapa Fakultas Sastra melakukan pemilihan ketua?"

Baekhyun tampak kembali menatap Luhan dan sedikit takut dengan wajahnya meskipun Luhan memiliki wajah yang imut, "eung itu, Irene mengundurkan diri, kami sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya tetapi Irene tetap mengundurkan diri" ucap Baekhyun, untuk ukuran pria suara Baekhyun sangat lembut membuat beberapa mahasiswa tersenyum gemas.

"dan alasan apa yang dia berikan?" Luhan masih mengintrogasi anggota barunya itu

"alasan? i. .itu, Irene tidak memberi alasan" Baekhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya sedikit gugup ditatap semua orang, lalu Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo

"mungkin dia merasa tidak mampu, atau memang dia tidak mampu" ucap Kyungsoo tajam membuat Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kaget "Kyungsoo tidak boleh bilang begitu" lalu menatap Luhan lagi "maaf, mungkin Irene hanya ingin focus belajar"

"sepertinya ada kembaran Luhan yang muncul dengan mulut kasarnya" itu adalah Lay ketua Fakultas Ekonomi yang mencoba bercanda karena situasi yang mulai akward

Luhan hanya memandang Lay datar dan mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Lay, lalu memandang kearah beberapa mahasiswa yang baru datang dengan tatapan jengkel dan mereka hanya bisa memberi alasan yang paling masuk akal agar tidak di marahi Luhan

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.35 dan semua kursi diruangan itu sudah terisi, kecuali "ahh anak itu sepertinya tidak akan datang" ucap Luhan memandang satu-satunya kursi kosong dengan papan nama Fakultas Teknik

"baiklah selamat datang untuk ketua dan wakil baru dari Fakultas Sastra dan beberapa anggota yang terlambat" katanya sedikit sinis membuat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum malu " kita mulai saja rapat ini"

Rapat itu berlangsung tidak terlalu lama karena tidak banyak kegitan yang dilaksanakan bulan lalu dan itu membuat beberapa mahasiswa menarik nafas lega karena bisa pulang lebih awal, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tampak masih duduk di ruangan itu dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang tersisa

"Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu meskipun kau tidak menyukai Irene" ucap Baekhyun lembut, Kyungsoo hanya menatap handphonenya tidak perduli "baik.. baik maafkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo acuh

"hey Baekhyun kan? Aku Lay, Fakultas Ekonomi. Hai Kyungsoo" Lay datang dengan beberapa document di tangannya membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri karena kaget dan Kyungsoo memberi salam kepada Lay, Lay dan Kyungsoo saling kenal karena tinggal di asrama yang sama, asrama black.

"ahh iyaa ha. .halo" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk membuat Lay menatapnya gemas

"ini" Lay menyerahkan document yang cukup tebal itu kearah Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan wajah bingung "Fakultas mu bulan depan akan mengadakan tour bersama dengan Fakultas Teknik, Irene seharusnya memberi tahu itu"

"to..tour Fakultas? Fa. .Fakultas Teknik?" Baekhyun tampak kaget begitupun Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil document itu dan membacanya

"ohh Irene tidak memberitahu kalian? Aneh, padahal dia yang mengajukan diri pertamakali" ucap Lay bingung "kalian seharusnya membahas ini dengan ketua Fakultas Teknik hari ini, karena kalian harus membuat proposal untuk di kumpulkan minggu depan tetapi dia juga tidak datang. Kau hubungi saja dia di nomor kontak ini" tunjuk Lay pada salah satu nomor kontak di document itu "tetapi mungkin dia tidak mengangkatnya jadi kalian ke Fakultas Teknik saja mencarinya, dia cukup terkenal dan . ."

"ba. .baik terimakasih Lay, aku akan segera ke Fakultas Teknik" ucap Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan menarik Kyungsoo

"heii hati-hati dengan ketuanya. . hee mereka tidak akan mendengarku" Lay mengangkat bahunya menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh"apa mereka bahkan tau nama ketuanya?" guman Lay

. .

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus memutar jalan jauh untuk sampai ke Fakultas Teknik menggunakan mobil Baekhyun, suasana tampak semakin gelap tetapi tidak di Universitas itu yang mana tiap 20 meter di pasangi tiang lampu jalan.

"jalanlah pelan-pelan, gedung itu juga tidak akan pindah kemana-mana" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir sahabatnya itu bisa menabrak salah satu mahasiswa

"tapi bagaiman jika ketuanya sudah pergi Kyung? Kau tau menyusun proposal untuk hal seperti ini bagiku bisa memakan waktu tiga minggu dan mereka menginginkannya minggu depan" Baekhyun tampak khawatir membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas 'jika dia sudah begini, apapun yang aku katakan tidak akan didengar" guman Kyungsoo

Mereka kini berdiri didepan gerbang masuk Fakultas Teknik, tampak 2 gedung yang besar dan 1 gedung lebih besar yang masih ramai dengan mahasiswa meskipun sudah cukup larut malam

"aku baru bertama kali kesini, Fakultas mereka benar-benar besar dan luas" ucap Baekhyun di angguki Kyungsoo setuju "sekarang bagaiman kita menemukan ketuanya" ucap Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo

"kau tau namanya?" Baekhyun menggeleng, 'benar-benar bodoh' rutuk Kyungsoo karena lupa menanyakan pada Lay tadi

"ini bahkan baru hari pertama, buang-buang waktu saja" ucap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyesal "maaf karena membuat kau jadi kesusahan begini"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan menghela nafas "bukan kau, aku bilang document ini"

"oh bukankah ini jaket mahasiswa Sastra? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini manis?" beberapa orang mendatangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan gerbang tidak begeming sama sekali

"ehh . . ."

"hei yang ini sangat manis dan imut, siapa namamu?" seoran pria dengan tubuh tegap dan besar merangkul bahu Baekhyun membuatnya tidak nyaman dan mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi orang itu terlalu kuat

"hei lepaskan temanku" ucap Kyungsoo sinis tetapi orang-orang itu hanya menertawainya

"ahh yang ini juga benar-benar manis, mau berkenalan?" seorang dari mereka juga maju dan merangkul Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya menggelengkan kepala agar tidak mencari masalah

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sinis dan kemudian memutar tangan orang yang merangkulnya itu lalu menendang kakinya membuat orang itu berlutut dengan satu kaki lalu Kyungsoo memukul rahang orang itu kuat sampai membuatnya jatuh

"kecil-kecil berani juga kau haa?" teman-teman orang yang dipukul Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang merangkul Baekhyun tadi, Baekhyun semakin khawatir dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kyungsoo memang pandai berkelahi tetapi jika menghadapi orang-orang sebanyak ini mana mungkin dia bertahan, Baekhyun mengutuk Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya kursus piano dari pada mengikutinya kursus Taekwondo.

"apa-apaan ini?" seorang pria tinggi datang dengan wajah arogannya menatap kearah Baekhyun lalu Kyungsoo dan orang-orang tadi yang adalah mahasiswa Teknik

Mereka tampak kaget melihat lelaki itu dan mundur menuju teman mereka yang dipukul Kyungsoo tadi "dia memukul Jhonny" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Baekhyun sambil menatap orang itu datar

"dia tumbang karena pria kecil itu?" ucap pria itu sinis, Kyungsoo tampak tidak terima dipanggil pria kecil tetapi Baekhyun menahan bahu Kyungsoo dan menggeleng keras 'ini wilayah mereka, kita tetap salah' bisik Baekhyun

Pria itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo otomatis melangkah mundur, pria itu kemudian berhenti dan menatap mereka

"mahasiswa Sastra? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mencari masalah?" ucap pria itu dengan suara beratnya yang cukup keras membuat beberapa mahasiswa Teknik yang ada disekitar situ melirik kearah mereka

"kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik" ucap Baekhyun lantang, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dan pulang

"kalian siapa?" pria itu tampak bingung "kenapa kalian mencari ketua Fakultas Teknik"

"kami hanya butuh bicara dengannya bukan dengan berandalan seperti kalian" ucap Kyungsoo sinis membuat pria didepan mereka tampak menatapnya kesal

"Kyungsoo sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah lagi" tegur Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo hanya membuang wajahnya acuh "aku minta maaf, tapi ini benar-benar penting. Aku adalah ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra dan ada hal penting yang ingin kami diskusikan dengan ketua kalian" ucap Baekhyun lembut

Pria tadi menatap Baekhyun cukup lama lalu maju selangkah lagi "bukan kah ketua Sastra Irene?"

Baekhyun otomatis memundurkan langkahnya "dari mana kau tau? Eehh jangan-jangan"

"aku Chanyeol, ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik"

Aahh finally

Baekhyun pun segera menceritakan maksud mereka dan Chanyeol membawa mereka keruangannya, beberapa mahasiswa Teknik masih menatap Kyungsoo jengkel karena memukul teman mereka "benar-benar sifat anak Teknik" guman Kyungsoo

BAEKHYUN POV

Benar-benar hari yang panjang, pagi tadi aku terpilih sebagai ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra dan aku sempat menolak itu karena Kyungsoo lebih layak dariku tapi mereka tetap memaksa menjadikanku ketua, aku juga punya keinginan sendiri menjadikan Kyungsoo wakilku dan meskipun mereka tidak menyukainya mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak menyetujuinya lalu saat siang hari aku tiba-tiba diberikan document untuk rapat rutin bulanan se-Fakultas, kenapa mereka harus rapat hari ini? Aku lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya untuk menemaniku dan sekarang pembuatan proposan kegitan bersama ketua Fakultas Teknik dengan sedikit drama saat kami datang

Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat yang panjang sesudah ini, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja sama dengan gangster-wanna-be ini, dia memang tampan tetapi wajahnya terlalu arogan, apakah dia akan menyuruhku menyelesaikan proposal itu sendiri ?

"kalian tenang saja, aku sudah membuat semuanya dan tinggal kalian serahkan ke Rector" ucap Chanyeol, ketua Fakultas Teknik sambil menyerahkan proposan yang cukup tebal itu padaku

Well benar-benar don't judge people by the cover, wah hebat, apa dia mengerjakan ini sendiri? Aku membaca beberapa bagian yang penting dan semuanya sudah diketik dan dijelaskan dengan benar

Aku memasang wajah kagum dan ingin memujinya sebelum. ."bagus, ayo kita pulang" suara Kyungsoo membuatku beralih menatapnya, meski tidak terlihat tapi aku tau jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin lama-lama berada disini, dia sedari tadi selalu menatap keluar seperti mencari seseorang

"kau tidak nyaman?" itu suara Chanyeol "well memang seharusnya, kau sudah memukul salah satu mahasiswa kami" ucapnya, ada nada sinis disuaranya. Kenapa mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi hal itu sih dasar pria ehh aku juga pria tetapi tidak seperti anak-anak Teknik ini

"menyalahkanku?" Kyungsoo tidak terima, eehh mulai lagi.. "teman-teman mu yang sangat tidak sopan itu datang menggoda kami bahkan memeluk bahu sahabatku dan merangkul badanku" Kyungsoo sudah sangat marah jika suaranya semakin mengeras dan wajahnya mulai memerah "lalu apa yang kau harapkan untuk aku lakukan? Menggoda mereka juga? Cihh"

Ahh ini sudah batasnya, aku segera berdiri dan berjalan diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah siap berkelahi, sadarlah sahabatku, kau memang pemberani tapi pilihlah lawan yang tidak tinggi dan besar seperti dia, dia mungkin bisa mengangkatmu dengan satu tangannya. (tentu saja Baekhyun, dia saja bisa mengendongmu dengan satu tangan, upsss kenapa aku membayangkan hal itu… ugh stupid)

"ahh Chanyeol terimakasih sudah mengerjakan ini, ini hari pertamaku dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sulit" aku berusaha memperhalus suaraku agar dia menatapku dan berhasil "terimakasih banyak, aku akan pulang" Chanyeol hanya menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Aku menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan dan segera keluar dari gedung dengan populasi 75% pria ini, aku bersyukur tidak masuk Fakultas Teknik meskipun dengan beasiswa apapun. Jika tidak, mungkin aku menjadi salah satu dari mahasiswa yang sedang dibully di bawah pohon gelap itu, apa mereka masih memilik system seperti itu di Fakultas ini?

Perjalanan dari gedung Fakultas ke asrama cukup memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit, Kyungsoo sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya dan aku? Aku masih kesal dengan kejadian hari ini, semuanya terjadi seharian penuh

"kau masih kesal" Kyungsoo bertanya tetapi matanya masih focus ke handphonenya, aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan handphonenya itu

"sedikit" aku membelok setir mengitari danau buatan besar yang dikelilingi empat asrama universitas "aku masih kesal dengan aggota-anggota pengurus itu" aku berhenti tepat didepan asrama black, asrama Kyungsoo

"kau bisa menolaknya saat pertama kali mereka memilih mu, kita bisa sama-sama keluar dari organisasi" Kyungsoo menatapku "tapi kau sudah menyetujuinya dan bahkan menarikku menjadi wakilmu, kau tau aku menyetujui posisi ini hanya karena kau kan?" aku mengangguk "kau harus bertanggung jawab, ketua" Kyungsoo memukul bahuku pelan lalu kami tertawa bersama "karena hari ini terlalu menjengkalkan, kita Jonginakan besok saja"

"apa yang mau diJonginakan?"

"tentu saja meJonginakan ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra kita yang baru" kami kembali tertawa bersama

Kyungsoo kemudian masuk keasramanya dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku, aku tidak tinggal di asrama melainkan di salah satu apartemen yang berjarak sekitar 400 meter dari gerbang kampus. Entah kenapa tapi aku lebih menyukai tinggal di apartemen, aku pernah sekali berkunjung ke asrama Kyungsoo dan membuatku tidak bisa bertahan disana sampai 2 jam karena terlalu bising, Kyungsoo juga tidak menyukai kebisingan jadi dia memasang kedap suara di ruangannya 'benar-benar tipe yang tidak suka di ganggu'

Sesampainya di ruanganku aku langsung membersihkan diriku dan bersiap tidur karena kecapean, mataku bahkan sudah sangat berat

'ting' aku berbalik meraih handphoneku, siapa yang mengganggu malam-malam begini

_Chanyeol : ini kontak line ku, Chanyeol_

_BaekhyunByun : ohh baiklah, akan aku simpan_

_Chanyeol : aku akan menghubungimu untuk rapat selanjutnya_

_BaekhyunByun : baik 'read'_

Aku menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak ada balasan lagi, aku menghela nafas panjang "sepertinya kegiatan ini benar-benar akan menyita banyak waktu" gumanku

**Side story**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak saling pandang, lalu Baekhyun memandang beberapa mahasiswa didepan mereka "aku tidak mengajukan diri" ucapnya bingung

"tapi kami memilihmu untuk menjadi ketua Fakultas Sastra" kata Hyuna sekretaris mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra "dan kau tau peraturannya Baekhyun, siapa yang terpilih harus bertanggung jawab atau keluar dari anggota kepengurusan"

Baekhyun terlihat jengkel "kalian melakukan ini hanya karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi ketua kan?" Baekhyun menatap sinis mereka "kalian tau jika Kyungsoo menjadi ketua, kalian tidak akan sebebas sekarang"

Beberapa dari mereka menatap Baekhyun jengkel "jika Irene tidak mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba, kami juga tidak ingin ini terjadi" ucap mereka membela diri

Baekhyun mengendus kesal, dia tau Kyungsoo adalah kandidat yang paling tepat untuk posisi ini, tetapi mereka malah memilih dirinya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang disiplin, sombong, angkuh tetapi jenius, kata-katanya yang tidak disaring kadang menyakitkan jika didengar tetapi yang dia katakan adalah kebenaran, dan juga Kyungsoo memiliki sifat kepemimpinan yang baik melebihi Baekhyun

"kau tidak bisa menolak" ucap Hyuna lagi menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam dengan wajah datar tampak tidak perduli "baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis "aku mau jadi ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra"

Hyuna dan semua anggota yang ada disitu tersenyum senang dan lega, mereka hanya berfikir Baekhyun yang mempunyai sifat ramah bisa menjadi pilihan yang terbaik daripada Kyungsoo, jika Kyungsoo yang menjadi ketua bisa-bisa Fakultas mereka dimusuhi semua Fakultas di kampus itu.

"tapi . ." Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya membuat senyum di wajah mereka perlahan hilang "Kyungsoo harus menjadi wakilku atau aku keluar, aku sama sekali tidak rugi akan hal itu" ucap Baekhyun

Mereka semua saling pandang dan berbisik satu sama lain, anggota-anggota yang diketuai Hyuna itu tampak membisikan sesuatu ke Hyuna dengan nada khawatir "tapi Baekhyun kita tidak memerlukan wakil"

"terima atau kami berdua bisa keluar"

"tapi . ."

"baiklah kami akan mengundur . .."

"baiklah" Hyuna menyerah, dia tidak punya kandidat terbaik lagi jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar "Kyungsoo adalah wakil mu, tapi apakah dia mau"

Mereka semua menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menonton adu debat itu dengan ekspresi bosan, Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk "tentu saja"

"kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan" ucap Hyuna tersenyum

.

(1 hari sebelum pemilihan ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra)

Wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sampai kepinggang itu tampak bersandar di dinding di apit badan seorang pria tampan yang kini mengelus pipi wanita itu lembut

"kau melakukan yang kusuruh, Irene?" pria itu tersenyum manis membuat Irene memerah malu dan mengangguk

"aku melakukan semua yang kau katakan Jongin, aku memutuskan rik dan mengambil dana kegiatan tour Fakultas darinya beserta proposal yang dibuat Chanyeol semuanya ada di sini" Irene menyerahkan tas ransel itu pada Jongin lalu kembali tersenyum malu saat Jongin mengelus kepalanya

"kau selalu melakukan apapun yang ku perintahkan, aku benar-benar membenci Chanyeol dan ingin menghancurkannya" Irene menatap Jongin "tentu saja, aku sudah lama menyukai mu Jongin aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu" ucap Irene menatap Jongin

Jongin tersenyum manis "tapi saat rik menyuruhmu menggelapkan dana kegiatan dan proposal itu kau juga mau mengikuti perintahnya"

"aku menuruti setiap perkataannya karena aku dulu menyukainya, jika dia menyuruhku menggelapkan dana Fakultas atau dana kegiatan, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, jika Jongin menginginkannya aku juga akan melakukannya, karena aku sekarang menyukai Jongin" ucap Irene menggoda lalu memegang tangan Jongin "aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta Jongin, sekarang kita menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" Irene memeluk Jongin dengan tersenyum senang

"kurasa sudah cukup dengan drama ini" suara itu mengagetkan Jongin dan Irene, Chanyeol keluar dengan handphone di tangannya yang sudah merekam setiap pembicaraan mereka.

"hoii kau mengagetkanku" ucap Jongin mengelus dadanya lalu mendorong Irene yang masih memeluk tubuhnya "wah aku bisa dapat piala Oscar untuk actingku" Jongin berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menyerahkan tas itu kepadanya

"apa-apaan ini, Jongin?" Irene tampak bingung dengan keadaan didepannnya sekarang, dia masih belum menyadari jika dia kini sudah tertipu dengan pesona Jongin

"kau berani menggelapkan dana kegiatan Fakultas Teknik dan menyerahkannya ke pacar gangster mu itu?" Chanyeol berkata sinis, mata cokelatnya menatap Irene tajam "beraninya kau berulah dengan ku?"

Irene gugup ketakutan "a. .aku di. .dipaksa" katanya terbata, "ohh kau tidak bilang kau dipaksa tadi" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, Irene hanya bisa memandang kedua lelaki tampan itu takut

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol si ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik, meskipun tampan tetapi sikap Chanyeol yang arogan dan suka terlibat perkelahian membuatnya ditakuti dan Jongin si Casanova Fakultas Teknik meskipun terlihat ramah Jongin cukup mengerikan jika sudah berkelahi, Irene berpikir dia sangat bodoh mempercayai ucapan Jongin mengingat Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat dan tidak mungkin Jongin mengkhianati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat beberapa mahasiswa Sastra yang keluar dari kelas dekat dengan tempat mereka "begini saja" Chanyeol menatap Irene "aku ingin mendengar kabar pengunduran dirimu paling lambat besok"

"ta. .tapi"

"jika tidak rekaman ini bisa sampai ketangan Rector" Chanyeol mengangkat handphonenya, Irene sadar jika percakapannya dengan Jongin tadi sudah membongkar kelakuannya yang suka menggelapkan dana Fakultas dan jika hal itu diketahui Rector, Irene bisa dikeluarkan dari kampus lebih parahnya dia akan dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwajib.

"ba. .baik aku akan mengundurkan diri hari ini" ucap Irene lemah tindakan bodohnya benar-benar harus berakhir sekarang, lebih baik dia mengundurkan diri daripada harus masuk penjara

.

"kalian siapa?" Chanyeol menatap dua orang mahasiswa Sastra yang membuat keributan di depan gerbang Fakultasnya "kenapa kalian mencari ketua Fakultas Teknik"

"Kyungsoo sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah lagi" tegur Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo hanya membuang wajahnya acuh "aku minta maaf, tapi ini benar-benar penting. Aku adalah ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra dan ada hal penting yang ingin kami diskusikan dengan ketua kalian" ucap Baekhyun lembut

_'__ehh dia sudah mengundurkan diri rupanya' _batin Chanyeol, _'ketua baru hee, mari kita lihat apakah kau sama saja dengan mantan ketua kalian itu'_ "bukan kah ketua Sastra Irene?"

"dari mana kau tau? Eehh jangan-jangan" Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut terlihat sangat menggemaskan_'menarik'_ lalu tersenyum "aku Chanyeol, ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik"

.

.

Tbc/End?


	2. Chapter 2

Hari minggu yang tenang benar-benar hari yang tepat untuk beristirahat dari segala kegiatan dan pekerjaan sepanjang seminggu tapi pagi itu harus terusik dengan suara perkelahian yang terjadi di salah satu gang kecil, terlihat dua kubuh yang terus saling pukul tanpa henti

"beraninya kau . . di mana ketua kalian haa?" seorang pria berbadan kekar dan besar memukul salah satu lawannya dengan beringas karena amarah, beberapa teman-teman orang itu membantunya mundur dan mulai menyerang si pria bertubuh besar itu sampai pria itu mundur beberapa langkah

"cih . ." pria itu meludah dan tersenyum sinis "serangga seperti kalian hanya makanan ringan buatku" ucapnya lalu maju dan memukul beberapa orang yang mendorongnya tadi

Kubuh lawan terlihat terluka semua dan tampak mundur membuat si pria berbadan besar itu tertawa meremehkan diikuti teman-temannya tetapi itu tidak lama, semua yang ada disitu terdiam saat motor hitam besar memasuki gang itu dan berhenti tepat 10 meter didepan si pria besar

"wah, kau membantai teman-teman ku rupanya" Chanyeol membuka helmnya lalu tersenyum kepada teman-temannya "kalian tidak apa-apa?" teman-temannya terlihat memiliki beberapa luka di wajah dan badan mereka, tapi mereka masih tetap bangun dan siap bertarung lagi

"datang juga kau bocah" ucap pria bertubuh besar itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bosan "apa lagi masalah mu sekarang Rik?"

"kau melecehkan pacarku" teriak Rik emosi "kau memaksanya putus denganku dan melecehkannya"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis "apa yang membuat aku menginginkan pacar mu? Dia sama sekali tidak berharga"

"apa kata mu?" Rik mengepalkan tangannya siap memukul wajah Chanyeol

"aku bilang pacarmu benar-benar tidak berguna dan murahan" Rik berlari kearah Chanyeol siap memukulnya tetapi sebelum itu Chanyeol sudah melempar helmnya mengenai wajah Rik dan langsung menendang tubuh Rik dengan kuat membuat tubuh besar pria itu langsung jatuh, tidak tinggal diam kedua kubuh itupun kembali berkelahi

Chanyeol membantu beberapa temannya yang dipukuli, dan beberapa kali menyuruh yang terluka parah untuk segera pulang, perkelahian itu terus berlanjut sampai sirine polisi yang terdengar dari jauh membuat mereka tanpa kata-kata lari membubarkan diri, Chanyeol membantu teman-teman yang terluka untuk berdiri dan melarikan diri dari situ sampai tidak sadar jika Rik sudah berada di belakangnya dengan pisau di tangannya

Srekk . .

Chanyeol menatap Rik bengis dan memukul rahang Rik dengan keras, pisau Rik masih tertancap di perut sebelah kiri Chanyeol, Chanyeol menahan sakitnya dan terus menendang tubuh Rik sampai Rik tidak sadarkan diri, suara sirine polisi sudah terdengar semakin mendekat dan kesadaran Chanyeol pun sudah sampai batas, dia dapat merasakan darah yang terus bercucuran dari perutnya dan pisau tadi tetap bersarang di perut Chanyeol, Chanyeol terbaring di tanah dengan mata yang sudah tertutup hampir kehilangan kesadarannya berpikir dia akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan beberapa polisi yang menjaga dan siap mengintrogasinya.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah" bukan tangan kasar yang dia rasakan melainkan tangan lembut yang membelai wajahnya juga suara lembut yang terdengar sebelum kesadaran Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang _'siapa itu?'_

CHANYEOL POV

Kepalaku terasa pening, sial bajingan itu bermain kotor dengan memakai pisau, kesadaranku mulai pulih dan membuat rasa sakit tusukan tadi mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhku

"apa yang aku katakan tentang jangan ikut campur?" suara siapa itu, sepertinya ada seseorang di sini

"tapi dia sekarat, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati disana. Kita mengenalnya dan harus menolongnya" suara yang lebih lembut dari suara tinggi tadi terdengar, suara ini _'Chanyeol bertahanlah'_ benar itu suaranya

"kita tadi bisa ketahuan" ucap salah satu dari mereka, orang ini benar-benar emosian dari suaranya saja aku sudah tidak menyukainya

"nyatanya tidak kan dan kita berhasil menyelamatkan dia" benar, benar sekali sekarang biarkan mataku terbuka agar aku bisa melihat malaikat penyelamat bersuara lembut ini

"tanganmu terluka, aku akan pergi mengambil perban" terdengar langkah seseorang menggeser pintu dan menutupnya lagi dengan pelan, sial kenapa mataku sangat berat untuk dibuka

Dingin

Aku merasakan tangan dingin dan halus itu diatas kepalaku, siapa orang ini? Aku berusaha keras membuka mata ku dan berhasil "silau" gumanku, orang ini tampak kaget dan langsung mengangkat tangannya dari kepalaku, ada rasa kehilangan kehangatan ketika dia mengangkat tangannya

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah seorang pria kecil dengan kulit putih pucat, wajahnya tampak memerah entah kenapa dan bibirnya tunggu dia ini benar-benar pria kan? Kenapa bibirnya merah dia tampak tidak memakai sesuatu di bibirnya tapi benar-benar merah natural

"kau baik-baik saja" benar orang ini orang dengan suara lembut ini pantas saja terdengar tidak asing, "ketua Fakultas Sastra?" kataku memastikan, saat kemarin kami bertemu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya cukup detail tapi ini benar-benar dia

"kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" dia berkata "apa aku tidak memberitahu nama ku kemarin yaa" gumannya yang masih bisa aku dengar, aku kemudian menutup kembali mataku "tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja"

"heh memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanyanya, membuatku sedikit gemas dengan tingkahnya, pintu tampak terbuka dengan keras membuatku terbangun kaget hal itu membuat kepalaku kembali terasa pening, dan saat aku melihat Jongin emosiku naik dan langsung melempar bantal kearahnya

"he kau ternyata masih hidup kupikir sudah mati" katanya melempar kembali bantal itu padaku dengan cukup keras dan duduk dengan santainya di samping tempat tidurku

"hei dia masih sakit" ahh aku melupakan si malaikat bersuara lembut ini, dia datang dan menaruh bantal keposisi semula "dan kau jangan banyak bergerak, dokter menyuruhmu untuk banyak beristirhat dulu" ucapnya terlihat kesal dan aku hanya bisa menahan senyumku melihat wajah menggemaskannya

Jongin yang bingung melirik kepadaku "siapa dia?" katanya tanpa bersuara "kau dengar itu,aku harus banyak beristirahat dan jika ingin menjenguk setidaknya bawakan aku makanan, aku lapar"

"ohh aku membawa . ." Jongin mengangkat tasnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan beberapa snack yang dibawanya tapi sekali lagi "hei kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan, ini makan ini" ucap Baekhyun memberikan mangkuk yang berisi yougurt beku yang dicampur dengan pisang

Jongin tampak mulai penasaran dan sedikit kesal "maaf tapi kau siapa? Kenapa kau terus mengatur sahabatku?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin beberapa saat dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

"maaf, apa aku bersikap menjengkelkan?" dia bertanya seperti berbisik "yaa sedikit" ucap Jongin, anak ini benar-benar jujur

"aku Baekhyun, ketua mahasiswa Fakultas Sastra. Aku membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit milik ayahku saat aku melihatnya berkelahi dan terluka, ayahku sebenarnya tidak mau menerimanya kecuali aku mengurusnya sampai dia pulih dan itu membuat ayahku bisa memberi alasan kepada polisi yang sedang mengejar orang-orang yang berkelahi dalam gang pagi tadi" Baekhyun menatap ku "semua polisi mencari seorang mahasiswa yang mempunyai luka tusukan di perut, sepertinya lawan mu yang tertangkap memberitahu jika kau terluka"

Aku hanya menghela nafas "Rik sialan itu benar-benar bermain kotor" ucap Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "ini Jongin sahabatku" aku memberitahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk

Aku terus memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terus melihat handphonenya"setidaknya dia mungkin khawatir dengan mu" Baekhyun memandangku "apa maksud mu?"

"ayahku berkata mereka hanya mencari seorang mahasiswa yang terkena luka tusukan di perut tetapi tidak mengetahui nama dan Universitas mana" Baekhyun menatapku dan mulai mengatur meja diatas ranjangku lalu mengatur mangkuk, sendok dan gelas dengan teliti "dia mungkin merasa bersalah" ucapnya lagi menggedikan bahunya

"Jongin" Baekhyun berkata menatap Jongin "kau temani dia dan jangan ganggu dia" Baekhyun mulai memakai jaketnya "dan Chanyeol setelah makan kau harus segera beristirahat, kalian berdua terlihat seperti pembuat masalah jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan membuatku terkena masalah lebih dari ini, aku ingin mencari temanku dulu" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan aku dan Jongin yang hanya mengangguk

"wah dia lebih berisik dari kekasihku" ucap Jongin, aku hanya mengangguk setuju meski aku tidak tau seberisik apa kekasih Jongin. "biar kutebak, pasti mereka yang menelfon polisi. Tipikal anak Sastra yang tidak suka kekerasan dan jauh dari masalah" aku mengangguk setuju.

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak duduk di lobby bagian bawah rumah sakit itu, Kyungsoo dengan telaten membalut luka di tangan Baekhyun "bagaimana temannya tau kalau dia dirawat disini?"

"aku tidak tau, aku tidak Tanya. Dia bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar itu, kau tau kalau lantai itu cukup di jaga ketat lagi pula aku tidak memasukan nama Chanyeol di bagian administrasi"

"lalu nama siapa yang kau pakai?"

"kau"

"Sialan, selesai" kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memandang tangannya yang terluka akibat mengangkat badan Chanyeol yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya membuat badan Baekhyun tidak seimbang dan mereka berdua terjatuh di tanah berkerikil tajam belum lagi tangan Baekhyun yang tertindis badan besar Chanyeol, beruntung sekali ayah Baekhyun tidak melihat ini

"aku sudah bilang kepadamu beberapa kali agar tidak usah ikut campur" Kyungsoo mulai lagi memarahi Baekhyun karena masih kesal "sudah lah, ini sudah berlalu lain kali aku pasti tidak begitu"

"ahh ini lain kali ke-10.000 yang aku dengar sejak kita bertemu" ucap Kyungsoo datar dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum meringis

"tapi sirine polisi tadi ide mu bukan aku" Baekhyun membela diri membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan mereka tertawa bersama "kau lihat muka panic mereka tadi ya ampun, badan mereka penuh tato tapi ketika mendengar sirine polisi mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit" mereka tertawa cukup kuat sampai salah satu perawat lewat dan menegur mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun kembali ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan benar-benar kaget mendapati kasur itu sudah kosong tapi setidaknya Chanyeol menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Baekhyun tadi

"benar-benar pencari masalah" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

.

Selama satu minggu Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan urusan Fakultas karena memfokuskan diri dengan ujian mid-semesternya yang benar-benar menguras pikiran dan waktunya, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang jenius seperti Kyungsoo jadi dia harus terus belajar untuk menjaga nilainya tetap bagus dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal khas Sastra belum lagi suara music yang sangat berisik dari kamar depan membuat Baekhyun harus memasang pengedap suara di ruangannya

Tin . .

"siapa lagi yang menganggu ku" keluh Baekhyun mendengar handphonenya berbunyi

_KyungsooDo : membosankan_

_BaekhyunByun : aku sudah merasakannya seminggu yang lalu_

_KyungsooDo : ayo ke bar_

_BaekhyunByun : aku ingin belajar_

_KyungsooDo : haha lelucon yang bagus. Temui aku di xxxx bar_

_BaekhyunByun : fine_

"anak ini tidak bisa membiarkan aku beristirahat sehari saja" guman Baekhyun segera berjalan ke arah lemarinya, memakai hoddie putih kebesaran dan celana jeans denim hitam dengan robekan di beberapa bagian

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah sampai di xxxx bar, Baekhyun keluar dari taxi dan langsung masuk kedalam bar karena suasana diluar bar itu cukup menyeramkan dan sangat sepi jauh dari keramaian 'kenapa juga Kyungsoo memilih bar ini', Baekhyun sampai kebagian dalam bar dan melihat sekeliling bar yang cukup ramai itu mencari keberadaan sahabat kecilnya tetapi yang dia lihat malah pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang sedang asik menggoda seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek yang sepetinya sudah sedikit mabuk

Jongin beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk datang ketempatnya, baru saja Baekhyun ingin melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Kyungsoo yang muncul dari arah sampingnya

"hei" ucap Kyungsoo "aku duduk di lantai dua dan melihatmu berdiri mematung di sini, aku berdiri lama didekat tangga itu tapi kau tidak melihatku"

"ohh kau di lantai 2 pantas saja tidak terlihat lagipula tadi aku melihat seseorang" aku berkata dan kembali memandang kearah tempat Jongin tetapi aku tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin lagi, hanya tinggal wanita berambut pendek tadi yang terus meneguk minumannya

"kau melihat apa?" Kyungsoo melihat kearah pandangan Baekhyun "ouh kau tertarik dengan tipe seperti itu? Wow tipe mu benar-benar berubah" dia menyenggol pinggang Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa, mereka kemudian memilih duduk di lantai dua menghindari kerumunan orang di lantai satu

"kau tidak dikira anak dibawah umur lagi ?" Baekhyun meneguk birnya, dia seorang yang suka bir tetapi bukanlah peminum yang sering

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun membuatnya ingat ketika beberapa kali mereka mengunjungi bar dan Kyungsoo selalu ditahan karena dianggap masih dibawah umur 'hell aku adalah seorang mahasiswa' dan sialnya lagi Kyungsoo selalu lupa membawa kartu identitas membuat mereka berakhir di kafe atau toko ice cream

"aku membawa kartu identitasku" ucap Kyungsoo mengangkat dompetnya "mereka sempat mengira ini palsu" Baekhyun menertawakan nasib Kyungsoo yang selalu di kira anak kecil karena postur tubuhnya yang cukup kecil untuk ukuran mahasiswa

Tin . .

Baekhyun menghentikan tawa mengejeknya pada Kyungsoo dan melihat handphonenya yang sempat bergetar

"tidak ada handphone saat kita sedang bersama" Kyungsoo menegur Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun tetapi dia masih saja melihat handphonenya

_Chanyeol : kau sibuk ?_

_BaekhyunByun : tadinya. Ada apa?_

_Chanyeol : bisa temui aku?_

_BaekhyunByun : bagaimana jika, kau yang menemuiku?_

'kenapa semua orang menginginkanku menemui mereka saat mereka yang membutuhkanku' pikir Baekhyun kesal, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang juga focus dengan handphonenya

_Chanyeol : baiklah. Kau di asrama apa?_

_BaekhyunByun : aku berada di xxxx bar sekarang_

_Chanyeol : benarkah? aku juga berada di xxxx bar, kau duduk dibagian mana, aku akan mendatangi mu_

_BaekhyunByun : lantai 2, sofa merah panjang menghadap ke balkon 'read'_

"Heii, aku harus menemui seseorang, kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menyimpan handphonenya

"ingatkan aku siapa yang menyuruhku datang disini" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan "ouu jangan kesal, aku benar-benar harus pergi"

"keberatan memberitahu sahabat mu ini dengan alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan matanya melihat sekeliling tidak terarah "i. .itu" Kyungsoo tampak gugup dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget, jika Kyungsoo seperti ini pasti ada yang sudah lama dia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun "hei jika belum siap jangan cerita dulu, pergilah. Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang" ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu pergi, Baekhyun kembali meneguk birnya memikirkan sikap Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini atau mungkin setahun ini sedikit berubah well dia masih seorang yang sombong juga kasar dengan orang lain tapi Kyungsoo seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya "ahh sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" guman Baekhyun

"kadang perasaanmu selalu benar jadi jangan menyepelekannya" suara rendah di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya

"jangan berbisik di telingaku" teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menertawakannya dan dengan santainya duduk di samping Baekhyun "hei wajahmu memerah" ucap Chanyeol

"aku benar-benar tidak suka seseorang berbisik ditelingaku" guman Baekhyun masih menutup telinganya yang sekarang memerah seperti wajahnya sementara si pelaku dengan santainya meminum bir Kyungsoo yang belum terbuka

"wow kau seorang peminum yang kuat, bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan 5 botol seorang diri?" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kagum "kau bodoh ya? Jelas-jelas di meja ini ada dua gelas yang berarti tadi aku tidak sendiri"

"ohh aku pikir kau menaruh gelas itu agar orang-orang tidak mengira kau kesepian dan minum sendirian" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kembali tertawa 'apa orang ini sudah mabuk kenapa dia banyak tertawa?'

"jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Baekhyun segera bertanya tidak mau terus di bully ketua Fakultas Teknik ini

Saat Chanyeol baru ingin membuka mulutnya, dua orang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol memandang mereka tajam sangat tajam akibat terganggu, Baekhyun sampai menggeser mundur karena tatapan tajam Chanyeol

"Chanyeol kau baru saja meninggalkan aku dilantai bawah ternyata kau berada disini" ucap wanita itu dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya "ehh kau membawa teman, dia manis. Kami akan menemani kalian" ucapnya memberi isyarat mata agar temannya segera duduk di samping Baekhyun

"ahh aku tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa menemaninya saja" ucap Baekhyun menggeser badannya lagi, Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua wanita itu 'aku saja yang memakai hoddie masih kedinginan di ruangan ini tapi mereka memakai pakaian yang benar-benar minim metabolisme tubuh mereka benar-benar kuat'

"kalian pergi sekarang juga" Chanyeol berkata menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tadinya terus tertawa dan benar-benar mempunyai sikap yang bersahabat dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sudah menjadi orang yang menakutkan

Kedua wanita itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi saat melihat wajah menakutkan Chanyeol mereka langsung berdiri dan pergi, Baekhyun masih terdiam tidak berani berbicara karena juga sedikit takut dengan ekspresi marah pria di sampingnya itu

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung melihat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh darinya "kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendekat tidak terlalu dekat hanya tidak sejauh tadi saja

Percakapan Chanyeol tidak jauh dari rencana kegiatan mereka dan kesiapan dana juga akomodasi, Baekhyun hanya menambahkan beberapa hal yang tidak disebutkan Chanyeol dan masuk catatan mereka berdua, meskipun Baekhyun baru saja jadi ketua tapi dia cukup berpengalaman dengan hal ini

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 am dan tidak terasa sepuluh botol bir sudah mereka habiskan dan kebanyakan dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menyentuh dua botol saja, Baekhyun terlihat sudah cukup mabuk wajahnya memerah dan terus meracau tidak jelas, Chanyeol? Dia hanya menyaksikan pria mabuk di sampingnya dan kadang tertawa melihat Baekhyun membuat ekspresi imut di hadapannya

"ouh Chanyeol-sii ~" pria mabuk dihadapan Chanyeol itu mulai mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol lalu tertawa, Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan dari pria mabuk ini hanya sabar karena pasti besok anak ini tidak akan ingat apapun jadi percuma saja jika Chanyeol memarahinya

"ohh tunggu di mana sahabat Baekhyun~ kenapa sahabat Baekhyun pergi~" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dan terdiam "harum kamu sangat harum" Chanyeol terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar karena Baekhyun berbisik di lehernya

"sepertinya aku harus membawanya pulang" guman Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan badan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur itu ke sofa

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lalu membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang menempel di wajah Baekhyun "kenapa wajah pria bisa semanis ini" guman Chanyeol lalu mata Chanyeol tertuju ke bibir merah Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka "bibirnya pun merah" Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan menekannya lalu melihat jarinya lagi "tidak ada pewarna" gumannya

Wajah Chanyeol terus mendekati wajah Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma bir dari nafas Baekhyun yang halus, jarak mereka kini sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka kini bersentuhan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya dan . .

.

"ahh kepalaku" Baekhyun bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan perutnya yang sakit, dia kini menyadari betapa banyak dia minum semalam "apa karena aku terlalu banyak minum semalam?"

"kau baru sadar?" Baekhyun meloncat dari kasur itu mendengar suara seseorang dari sampingnya, Baekhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur degan selimut yang dia bungkus di badannya sampai ke leher "kau bahkan masih memakai baju kenapa juga kau bertingkah seperti sedang telanjang"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horror, Chanyeol hanya memakai celana jeansnya semalam tanpa atasan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas tubuh atletis Chanyeol dengan abs yang terpampang jelas, rambutnya yang acak-acakan menambah kesan hot dan manly khas mahasiswa Teknik

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dalam keadaan shock "ini kamarku jika kau ingin tahu" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya baru menyadari jika dia memang sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, kamar dengan warna dinding cokelat dan beberapa foto potrait terpajang di dinding belum lagi miniature hewan-hewan di berbagai sudut ruangan

"bisakah kau memberikan selimut itu? Aku kedinginan" Chanyeol menarik selimut itu dan membuat badan Baekhyun ikut tertarik dan terjatuh di tempat tidur, wajah Baekhyun menabrak abs Chanyeol yang terasa keras 'kapan aku bisa mendapat perut seperti ini?' pikir Baekhyun

Pintu kamar Chanyeol di buka dengan kasar dan kuat "hei~ saha . .bat ku?" Jongin terdiam melihat posisi Chanyeol dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya tersembunyi di perut Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol yang berniat mengambil selimut dari badan Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang memegang bokong pria itu "apa aku salah waktu?" ucap Jongin berdehem lalu berniat keluar

"hei ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Chanyeol berteriak dan Baekhyun langsung bangun dan duduk di samping ranjang dengan wajah memerah "eiii bukankah ini ketua Fakultas Sastra? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sahabatku?" Jongin masuk dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk malu

"kenapa juga kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Chanyeol bangun dan duduk di samping ranjang "aku tidak tau kalian sedekat ini" ucap Jongin tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol

"sial jangan berpikir macam-macam, dia mabuk semalam dan aku tidak tau dia tinggal dimana jadi aku bawa kesini" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih memerah 'imut' pikirnya

"dan kenapa kalian bisa bersama dan mabuk semalam, kau hanya kutinggal sebentar dan langsung menghilang" Chanyeol memandang Jongin kaget karena melupakan sahabatnya di bar semalam "aku pikir kau sudah diculik oleh wanita-wanita disana"

"aku ingin membahas kegiatan tapi anak ini terus minum setelah itu dan dia benar-benar mabuk sampai muntah di pakaianku" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kaget dan malu, sedangkan Jongin memandang Chanyeol jijik "aku sudah mandi"

Jongin datang dengan beberapa makanan yang dia bawa dari tempat kekasihnya dan kini mereka sarapan bersama dalam diam tentu saja, Baekhyun masih canggung, Chanyeol sesekali menatap Baekhyun dan menendang kaki Jongin saat Jongin mulai menginterogasi mereka lagi, sedangkan Jongin yahh menikmati waktunya dengan mengganggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"aku juga tinggal di apartemen ini" ucap Baekhyun saat matanya memandang keluar membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang adu kaki dibawah meja kini terdiam "benarkah ? wahh benar-benar takdir" ucap Jongin membuatnya mendapat tendangan dari Chanyeol

"heii Jongin masakan kekasihmu benar-benar lezat dan terasa familiar" ucap Baekhyun membuat Jongin memberikan dua jempolnya pada Baekhyun "kamar mu lantai berapa?" kata Jongin

"uhm lantai 5"

"ohh hei ini juga lantai 5"

"benarkah?" Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk "nomor berapa ?" Jongin terus bertanya

"0503" Jongin membelalak kaget dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "benarkah?" Jongin dan Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengangguk

"jadi kamarmu berada tepat di depan kamar ini" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kaget "jadi ini kamar 0508?" Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk

"jadi kau yang selalu memutar music dengan keras dan memaksaku memasang kedap suara di seluruh ruangan ku" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol masih jengkel dengan si pengacau konsentrasi belajarnya

Chanyeol yang bingung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya "aku tidak pernah memutar music dengan keras, pelakunya dia" Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum "kau bisa menyuruhku mematikannya"

"aku sudah menulis kertas dan menempelkannya di pintu ini tetapi keesokannya aku menemukan kertas tertempel di pintu kamarku dengan tulisan 'urus urusanmu sendiri' Jongin merutuk mengingat perbuatannya dan tersenyum dengan wajah sok polosnya

.

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya yang sempat bergetar dan melihat nama penelfon lalu menekan loudspeaker karena kini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membersihkan kamarnya

_"__apa yang kau lakukan witch Kyungsoo" _suara Baekhyun yang dibuat imut menyapan Kyungsoo yang langsung memutar bola mata

_"__hei kegiatan itu, kau ikut kan?" _Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari acara mengelap kacanya dan duduk di kursinya "tidak, tapi kau tanpa sepegetahuanku akan mengepak semua pakaianku dan aku yang tidak punya pakaian di sini terpaksa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri dan masuk kedalam bus" terdengar suara tawa dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum

"hei bagaimana semalam? Kau bertemu dengan siapa? Aku lupa menanyakan itu" Kyungsoo kembali menyapu lantai kamarnya

_"__aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol semalam membahas akomodasi kegiatan, ohh kau ingat aku menceritakan tentang kamar depan yang sangat berisik?" _Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak akan melihat itu "iya, apa dia pemilik kamar itu?"

_"__wahh bagaimana bisa kau tau?" _

"tentu saja karena kau baru menyebut namanya dan tiba-tiba membawa topik itu" Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya bangga dengan pekerjaannya saat melihat kamarnya yang kini telah bersih

_"__apa yang kau lakukan?" _suara ketukan dari luar kamar Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo "melakukan sesuatu yang berguna" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengintip dari lubang pintu kamarnya "hei aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa di kampus" ucap Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat tanpa menunggu balasan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sedikit merapikan penampilannya dan menyingkirkan sapu, sarung tangan dan alat pell tadi "huh merepotkan" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu

.

.

**Side story **

(seminggu sebelumnya, perkelahian dalam lorong kecil)

"minggu depan sudah mulai ujian mid-semester, jadi ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bebas" ucap Baekhyun yang terus menarik lengan baju kepanjangan milik Kyungsoo yang mengikuti langkah lebar Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari

"kau tau kau tidak ujian selamanya dan tidak semua orang punya kaki yang lincah sepertimu jadi berjalanlah perlahan, ini masih pagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah mengikuti Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memelankan langkahnya menyamai Kyungsoo

Beberapa toko masih tutup dan jalanan itu sangat sepi karena hari masih sangat pagi udara pun cukup dingin membuat beberapa orang seperti Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali jika ingin keluar tetapi sahabat tersayang dan juga menjengkelkan ini menarik Kyungsoo dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dan menyuruhnya berjalan sepagi ini "aku benar-benar benci bangun pagi" guman Kyungsoo

Saat mereka melewati satu lorong kecil terdengar suara ribut membuat Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu menatap lorong itu penasaran "tidak, kita akan terus dan tidak masuk kedalam lorong itu" itu perkataan Kyungsoo tapi tubuhnya kini ditarik masuk kedalam lorong kecil itu

Mereka berdua kini melihat orang-orang yang saling memukul dan saling menendang "ohh liat itu Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo "berarti ini mahasiswa Teknik" Baekhyun berguman, mereka menunduk bersembunyi di beberapa tumpukan kardus saat beberapa orang yang mereka kenali sebagai mahasiswa Teknik berlari keluar dari lorong itu dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sudah terluka

"mereka benar-benar mahasiswa yang keras tapi keren, Teknik ini" ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dan berniat menarik Baekhyun keluar dari lorong itu tetapi badan Baekhyun tidak bergerak seinci pun "jika kita ketahuan kita bisa mati" ucap Kyungsoo menatap ngeri beberapa orang yang lewat lagi kini kondisi mereka lebih parah

"ohoo dimana Kyungsoo ku yang pemberani" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun datar dan menariknya lagi tapi tidak berhasil "kita harus membubarkan mereka" ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini jadi dia mengeluarkan handphone dan speaker yang beruntungnya ada di tas yang dia bawah

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lalu menunjukan sound sirine polisi "kau pikir ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo mulai menyalakan speaker itu "ada ide lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng

"good kalau begitu diam dan liat saja"

Sirine polisi itu berbunyi cukup kecil tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang tadi, belum sampai 10 detik sirine itu berbunyi orang-orang tadi mulai lari berhamburan dari lorong itu dan Kyungsoo menambahkan volumenya begitupun langkah mereka yang berlari menambah kecepatan membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menahan tawa

Tetapi Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat Chanyeol yang jatuh dan pisau yang menancap di perutnya juga darah yang bercucuran, Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol karena kini tinggal Chanyeol yang sekarat dan seorang pria berbadan besar yang sepertinya pingsan yang tersisah di situ

"apa kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyungsoo mematikan speakernya "Kyungsoo dia terluka" Baekhyun menunjukan pisau yang menancap di tubuh Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget

Baekhyun segera mengangkat badan Chanyeol tetapi tidak mencabut pisau itu untuk menahan agar darahnya tidak terlalu banyak keluar "telfon ambulance dari rumah sakit ayahku, lalu telfon polisi" ucap Baekhyun panic

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil handphonenya

"Chanyeol bertahanlah" bisik Baekhyun lalu membelai wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi keringat juga darah

.

(tengah malam di dalam xxxx bar)

Wajah Chanyeol terus mendekati wajah Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma bir dari nafas Baekhyun yang halus, jarak mereka kini sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka kini bersentuhan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol tampak tidak puas dan menarik dagu Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya dengan pria yang sedang mabuk itu

"uhhhmm" Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya saat mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya kini memerah dan bibirnya yang terbuka, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan kini memasukan lidahnya mengekpos mulut Baekhyun lalu beralih ke leher Baekhyu mulai menjilat, mengecup dan menggigitnya, sedangkan Baekhyun terus mendesah kecil _"aku harus berhenti, jika tidak ini bisa diluar kendali"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak kembali mencium Baekhyun, Baekhyun tampak membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol _"apa dia mengetahui jika aku menciumnya?"_ Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan memegang pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya hendak mencium Chanyeol saat

Hueeekkkk

Baekhyun muntah di baju Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kesal tetapi juga bersyukur _"dia benar-benar mabuk"_

Tbc

Hai thank untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review cerita ini dan maafkan jika ada beberapa typo, dan benar cerita ini aslinya bukan dengan karakter ChanBaek tetapi saya ubah karena maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan..

gimana dengan part? aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan cerita yang terlalu banyak konflik jadi mungkin cerita ini konfliknya yang ringan-ringan saja.

Salam sayang ZH


	3. Chapter 3

"apa-apaan ini? Apa begini cara kalian membuat proposal?" Irene melempar proposal yang cukup tebal itu di depan wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah angkuhnya memandang Baekhyun

"aku tidak percaya baru beberapa minggu kutinggal, kalian sudah seburuk ini"Irene tersenyum sinis

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang Irene jengah, beberapa menit yang lalu Irene yang hilang entah kemana selama beberapa minggu muncul di ruangan keanggotaan dan mulai memeriksa hasil kerjaan anggota-anggota lain

Kyungsoo yang ingin meledak saat itu juga memilih diam karena Baekhyun yang terus memandangnya seolah berharap Kyungsoo tidak mencari masalah dengan wanita itu

Beberapa anggota hanya memandang dari balik pintu kaca ruangan Baekhyun dengan pandangan emosi menatap Irene yang dengan tidak tahu malu memunculkan wajahnya setelah meninggalkan banyak masalah bagi mereka

"benar-benar merepotkan, apa aku perlu kembali yaa?" guman Irene membuat Kyungsoo berdecih, Irene yang mendengar itu memandang Kyungso tajam "kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sinis dan berdiri dari duduknya sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"apa kau butuh sesuatu senior?" ucap Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan raut wajahnya datar memandang Irene yang mulai kesal

"apa maksudmu?" Irene bertanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo maju dan berhenti tepat 20 cm di depan Irene "aku bilang apa kau memerlukan sesuatu sunbae? Jika tidak, mengapa kau datang membuat keributan di ruang KETUA sastra?"

Irene menatap Kyungsoo kesal "kau meledekku?" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sinis melirik Irene "kenapa aku harus? Bukannya kau memerlukan sesuatu makanya kau datang kemari jika tidak untuk apa kau datang dan membuat keributan disini?"

"tentu saja melihat hasil kerjaan kalian untuk bulan kemarin" jawab Irene

"dan hak apa yang sunbae miliki disini untuk memeriksa pekerjaan kami" Kyungsoo mengambil proposal yang sempat dibuang Irene tadi "sunbae bahkan tidak punya kedudukan apapun disini, kenapa tiba-tiba membuat keributan"

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursi ketua tepat di depan Irene berdiri "kau seperti tidak ada kerjaan umm apa namanya. ." Kyungsoo tampak pura-pura berpikir " ahhh pencari muka?" lalu tersenyum sinis

Irene mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam "kau akan menyesali ini" Kyungsoo menatap Irene tak kalah tajam "ayo tantang aku"

.

.

"uhh segarnya . ."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dengan wajah masing-masing menempel di meja, mereka saat ini tengah berada di kedai bubble tea sekitar kampus

"kau benar-benar pencari masalah Kyung" Baekhyun menusuk pipi tembem Kyungsoo

"aku tau"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersama terlalu banyak kejadian yang mereka alami akhir-akhir ini dari mereka berdua yang awalnya hidup normal sebagai mahasiswa lalu Baekhyun yang ingin menjadi anggota kemahasiswaan fakultas dan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun

Belum setengah semester mereka menjadi anggota, ketua mereka dengan tidak bertanggung jawab mengundurkan diri lalu anggota lain yang tidak ingin direpotkan menunjuk Baekhyun untuk menjadi ketua yang baru dan lagi Kyungsoo pun harus ikut menjadi wakil ketua

Baru beberapa menit menjadi anggota mereka sudah diberitahukan jika mereka harus mengurus rencana study tour bersama fakultas Teknik membuat mereka berdua harus berurusan dengan mahasiswa teknik yang seperti gangster. Proposal, bahan makanan, tempat camping, transportasi, lokasi, mereka harus mencari itu semua dalam waktu 2 bulan

Setelah semua keperluan selesai datang lagi masalah baru yaitu mantan ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab tiba-tiba ingin kembali dan mengambil ulang gelar ketua Sastra dari Baekhyun yang tentu saja dilindungi Kyungsoo dan anggota-anggota lain.

"kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup sebagai mahasiswa normal saja" Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi dan Kyungsoo memandang jengah Baekhyun "ya kenapa ya, mungkin karena kau yang tiba-tiba ingin menjadi anggota kemahasiswaan dan menariku" Kyungsoo menegakan duduknya lalu mengendikan bahunya "aku juga benar-benar tidak tau"

Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo kesal lalu meminum bubble teanya agar kepalanya yang sedari tadi ingin meledak lebih dingin

"ohh bukankah ini ketua Sastra dan teman kecilnya yang menakutkan" suara bass dari arah belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengagetkan mereka berdua sampai Baekhyun tersedak minumannya sendiri

"ohh bukannya ini suara si ketua Teknik yang pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih setelah kami tolong dari malaikat maut, dan aku wakil ketua kalau kau ingin tau" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melirik Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo tajam lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersedak "apa kau sekaget itu?"

"tentu saja, suaramu seperti om-om genit, tentu saja aku kaget" mendengar itu Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi terus berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa ada niat bergabung

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita duduk di sini" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya "ohh hai ketemu lagi" Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun

Sementara Kyungsoo yang tidak tertarik, menatap Chanyeol "siapa yang memberimu izin?" tetapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo dan malah terus menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya

"ini akward" guman Jongin yang akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang masih focus dengan bubble teanya tidak memperdulikan teman Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan Jongin

"Kyung kenalkan ini Jongin . ." perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tersedak minumannya "yaa kau kenapa sih Kyung?" Baekhyun menolong sahabatnya itu dengan mengusap belakang Kyungsoo

"wah reaksimu berlebihan, apa temanku sangat tampan hah?" Chanyeol menjahili Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya tajam

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk menjahili Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap pria mungil didepannya itu dengan tatapan khwatir lalu dengan cepat mengambil satu buah permen jeruk di tasnya dan memberikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihat permen itu dengan cepat memakannya membuatnya bernafas lega

"kau mengenal pria mungil ini?" Chanyeol bertanya melihat tingkah Jongin tadi, Jongin tampak kaget lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

Dan entah itu perasaan Baekhyun saja tapi raut wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah sedih "kau tak apa kyung?" Baekhyun berbisik dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

Jongin yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo merutuki kata-katanya tadi, "ahh buruk" gumannya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa heran melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka yang tiba-tiba menunduk diam seakan saling menghindari tatapan. Apalagi Chanyeol, tumben sekali mulut iblis Jongin tertutup rapat seperti orang bisu begitu padahal jika melihat pria imut seperti Baekhyun ehh-"tidak. . bukan berarti aku berpikir Baekhyun itu imut dia hanya pria biasa yang lemah dan tidak manly sepertiku, sangat cocok di jadikan submissive ehh . . ish apa yang aku pikirkan sih"- pokoknya Jongin tidak pernah diam seperti ini jika bertemu orang baru

Sementara mereka saling diam Irene muncul bersama Rik dan sengaja menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun, melihat itu Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Rik dengan tatapan menantang

"oho ternyata kau masih hidup juga Park Chanyeol, aku pikir kau lari kepada ibumu karena ketakutan dengan pisauku" Rik menatapnya sinis

Chanyeol hanya memandang Rik datar lalu berdecih "jika masih ingin hidup segera pergi dari sini asal kau ingat saja ini adalah wilayahku" Rik menatap kesal Chanyeol dan menyadari beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk menyerangnya

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya agar para mahasiswa itu jangan menyerang dulu lalu Chanyeol menatap Irene yang berada di samping Rik "bukannya sudah kubilang jangan memunculkan wajahmu di depanku?"

Irene hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarkan itu, wanita itu mengeratkan tangannya kelengan Rik "kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman murahanmu itu Chanyeol?" lalu Irene menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka "ingat dengan perkataanku tadi" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kesal tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri "jangan main ancam kau jalang, sini lawan aku kalau berani" teriak Kyungsoo

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol menatap kaget Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Dia hanya menatap pria mungil di depannya itu dengan senyuman gemas

"Yaakk aku sudah bilang jangan cari masalah dulu" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah nyaring

"kenapa kau berteriak padanya?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"kenapa kau membelanya?" Chanyeol bergabung dengan permainan saling teriak mereka

"astaga kepalaku ingin pecah" guman Baekhyun yang akhirnya diam sedangkan yang lain, Kyungsoo masih terus terlihat kesal karena Irene, Jongin entah kenapa terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo jangan Tanya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak tau pria tinggi itu sedang apa dengan ponselnya

"tapi. . sejak kapan kami akrab begini"

.

.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Baekhyun melaju pergi setelah mengantarnya ke asrama, Kyungsoo memasuki asramanya dengan tak bersemangat, dia mengacuhkan semua sapaan dari teman-temannya dan reaksi teman-temannya? Tentu saja biasa toh hal itu terjadi setiap saat juga tetapi mereka tahu Kyungsoo bukan sengaja melakukannya hanya saja sifat pria mungil itu memang seperti itu

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bersiap menutup pintu tapi seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba masuk membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya lalu pria itu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"hei. ." pria itu tersenyum tetapi Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pria dengan senyum manis didepannya itu dan berjalan pergi memasuki kamarnya

Pria itu menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo dan memilih duduk di tempat tidur pria mungil itu sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo

Cukup lama pria itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang merapikan meja belajarnya yang sedikit berantakan "apa kau marah?" pria itu tidak tahan lagi karena terus di acuhkan oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu tajam mebuat pria itu mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat manis berharap pria mungil itu berhenti dari kebisuannya

"maaf apakah aku mengenalmu?" pria itu menganga mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo "ya ampun dia imut sekali" guman pria yang tidak lain adalah Jongin

Jongin melangkah maju dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang "kau tau aku tidak bisa melihatmu marah kan? Kau sangat imut dan membuatku menginginkanmu" Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo lembut

"ahh . . pria asing ini sedang apa sih" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya tetapi Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "jangan mendesah kau membangkitkan keinginanku untuk menerjangmu"

"dasar mesum" cibir Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin dan menuju kearah dapur

Jongin terus mengikuti Kyungsoo seperti seorang anak mengikuti ibunya, Jongin tau Kyungsoo masih kesal karena ucapannya tadi yang seolah tidak mengenal kekasih imutnya yang dia pacari selama hampir dua setengah tahun itu

"kau lapar? Tadi kau tidak makan" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan pria tan itu tersenyum manis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "aku ingin ayam" ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jongin yang manis seperti anak anjing jika sedang merayunya agar tidak cemberut lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada kekasihnya itu "tunggu aku diruang tv" Jongin mengangguk, berdiri mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lalu berlalu keruangan tv dengan wajah ceria

"dasar anak itu, dimana Jongin yang terkenal sexy dan cool. Yang aku lihat tiap hari hanya Jongin yang sudah seperti anakku" guman Kyungsoo

"aku suamimu" teriak Jongin dari arah ruang tv

Tidak menunggu lama Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan masakannya yaa tentu saja hanya membuat ayam goreng apa yang susah dari itu, Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin ke ruang Tv dengan membawa makanan kekasihnya itu

"kau tampak sering menonton film itu" ucap Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin, Jongin langsung memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan masih focus di Tv

"jadi sahabat yang sering kau ceritakan itu Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan tangannya membelai lengan jongin, jongin hanya mengangguk "huh jadi dia yang sering kali aku masakan makanan, jika tau begitu kenapa aku tidak menaruh sedikit racun yaa agar dia sakit perut atau semacamnya" guman Kyungso, Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menertawai rencana jahat kekasih mungilnya itu

"kau benar-benar membencinya ya?"

"aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja dia sedikit menjengkelkan" Jongin terkekeh

"Kyung . ." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "mengenai yang tadi . ."

"tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo menjawab menimbulkan raut bingung pada wajah Jongin

"aku yang memintamu merahasiakan hubungan kita" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"tapi tadi kau terlihat kecewa"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang Jongin "tadi aku hanya sedikit kaget melihatmu itu saja" Kyungsoo mencium aroma Jongin yang selalu menenangkan hatinya "hanya saja tadi ada sahabatku, aku pikir aku harus segera memberi tahu tentang mu"

"maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "jadi dia sahabat yang sering kau ceritakan"

"yahh dia cukup pemalu tapi benar-benar baik, entah bagaimana sampai kami berdua bisa bersahabat" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang kadang polos dan kadang juga seperti ibu-ibu yang tidak pernah berhenti jika bicara

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai kearah kamar tapi langkahnya memelan saat melihat Chanyeol ketua fakultas Teknik yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya

"kau pulang terlambat" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk "aku mengantar Kyungsoo dulu" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"kau butuh sesuatu?" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan pria tinggi itu masuk

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling ruangan Baekhyun yang dirasanya amat sangat rapi berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya, pria tinggi tersebut kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu menunggu pemilik kamar yang entah kemana

Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa 2 gelas cokelat panas "cokelat panas?"

"tentu, udara diluar dingin sekali"

Baekhyun menatap ketua Teknik tersebut "jadi apa yang kau perlukan?"

"apa yang Irene maksud dengan perkataannya tadi?"

"kau dekat dengannya?" Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol

"dekat? Hubungan kami lebih seperti ingin saling membunuh, kau sudah melihatnya tadi"

"benar-benar pria kejam" guman Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dan terkekeh

"bukankah kata-kata itu lebih pantas untuk Irene, kau hanya belum tau bagaimana sifat asli wanita rubah itu"

Baekhyun menunduk mengingat kata-kata Irene padanya, bukan Baekhyun takut atau apa tapi Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang suka masalah, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus ribut dengan seseorang.

Dan meskipun ada saja orang-orang yang mencari masalah padanya pasti Kyungsoo yang akan selalu menyelesaikannya tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo berubah, dia lebih sibuk dan tidak ada waktu jika Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar bersama,

"jadi mungkin pria di depan ini bisa membantuku . ." guman Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tampak menikmati cokelat panas buatannya

"ehh itu . ." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "sebenarnya tadi Irene berkata untuk menyerahkan kembali posisi ketua Fakultas Sastra padanya"

"menyerahkan kembali?" Chanyeol tampak bingung

Baekhyun mengangguk "yaa dia ingin kembali menjadi ketua fakultas Sastra"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis "benar-benar pencari masalah" Chanyeol tampak terdiam sebentar "lalu apa yang kau katakana?"

"aku hanya diam saja saat dia berkata begitu hanya Kyungsoo saja yang merespon dan mulai meneriaki Irene"

"kadang aku menyukai sikap agresif pria kecil itu" ucap Chanyeol "tapi dia benar-benar tidak cocok denganku"

"dia adalah orang yang baik jika kau lebih mengenalnya" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis, cukup manis sehingga membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap wajah mungil Baekhyun

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan membuat detak jantung Baekhyun berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Ba..bagaimana de..denganku?" Baekhyun gugup dan bisa merasakan jika wajahnya mulai memerah 'dia terlalu dekat dan kenapa di sini tiba-tiba panas' guman Baekhyun

Chanyeol semakin mendekat tanpa memutuskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun "yaa kau orang yang seperti apa Baekhyun?"

.

.

**(Side story)**

**(Chanyeol POV)-18+ **

"ahh Chan. . ." suara siapa itu, kenapa suaranya membuatku sangat bergairah "Chan. . Chan sentuh aku argh. ." aku mengenal suara ini _"Chanyeol bertahanlah" _benar ini suara ketua Fakultas Teknik

Byun Baekhyun

"Cha. .ahh Chanyeol" aku berusaha membuka mataku walau sangat berat "argh Chan ahh"

Haa aku melebarkan mataku kaget melihat Baekhyun dengan kemeja putih kebesarannya sedang duduk di atas pahaku, lehernya yang mulus kini dipenuhi mark kemerahan dan kenapa aku pikir itu adalah ulahku

Aku tanpa sadar memeluknya dan bertambah kaget betapa rampingnya pria imut dihadapanku ini ahh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya betapa sexynya dia

Tatapannya yang senduh terus memandangku dan wajahnya yang memerah, tangannya menyentuh wajahku denangan lembut arghh ini gila, dia benar-benar sangat sexy

Aku menatanya dan otakkuu terus memerintah untuk langsung menerjangnya, membuat suara yang dia keluarkan hanya desaan dan namaku

"Chan ahh Chanyeol haa ke. . kenapa kau berhenti" Baekhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun membuatku hanya bisa menutup mataku menikmati kenikmatan yang dia berikan, argh ini benar-benar gila

"haa Chan. .haa Chan ahhh Chan . . . ."

"YAA PARK CHANYEOL"

"ahh apa-apaan?" aku terbangun dan langsung menegapkan diri, tiba-tiba bantal besar melayang di wajahku

"kau gila? Kau masih tidur? Kita ada test 20 menit lagi" Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya "kau bisa-bisa di keluarkan dari kelas Mrs. Yun jika aku tidak datang"

Ahhh sial, aku kesiangan

Aku bangkit dan berlari dengan cepat kearah kamar mandi, aku melihat pantulan wajahku yang tampak memerah dan sesuatu di bawah sana yang tampaknya bangun

Sial aku ereksi

Kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam mimpiku? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Haa sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, semoga aku tidak terlambat.

.

.

"Rik . ." Irene mendekat kerah Rik yang tengah duduk di dalam ruanganya, Rik melirik Irene sejenak lalu mengacuhkan wanita itu

"Rik jangan acuhkan aku" Irene menyentuh wajah Rik dan membuat Rik menatap wanita itu

"ada apa lagi Irene?" Rik menatap Irene dengan pandangan tidak berminat "kau tahu aku hampir membunuh Chanyeol karena ucapan mu? Kau bilang padaku bahwa mereka melecehkanmu nyatanya kau yang mulai mendekati sahabat Chanyeol"

"ap. .apa maksudmu aku mendekati Jongin, dia yang lebih dulu mendekatiku" elak Irene

"dan kau terbuai dengannya bukan?" Rik berdiri berniat meninggalkan Irene, tapi Irene dengan cepat menggapai lengan Rik

"kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu Rik" Irene menunduk dan mulai menangis "ma. . maafkan aku tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"

Rik menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Irene, Rik tau sifat Irene yang sebenarnya tapi entah kenapa dia selalu menuruti apa yang Irene katakan

Rik perlahan mendekati Irene dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu

"baiklah tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya kau berbohong" pria tinggi mengelus lembut rambut Irene "kau tau aku menyayangi bukan?" Irene mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rik

"huuh dasar pria bodoh, dan langkah selanjutnya Baekhyun dan si sialan Kyungsoo itu lihat saja kalian, aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi milikku dan untuk kau Chanyeol tunggu saja pembalasanku" pikir Irene dengan senyum sinisnya.

**TBC. .**

Drama banget yaa hahaha maafkan diriku, dan maafkan juga karena updatenya lama banget karena beberapa tugas sangat menyibukan.

dan buat Roro Irene maafkan Ice karena membuat karaktermu disini jahat, janji deh tidak akan kuulang lagi.

bulan depat adalah EXO Month yeee ayo kita dukun mereka yaa eggs, jangan terpengaruh dengan rumor-rumor yang belum jelas dan tetap percaya dengan EXO karena mereka hanya memiliki kita dan kita memiliki mereka. Dan buat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang menjalani wajib militer ayo kita dukung mereka dengan selalu setia menunggu. .

Ice : aku sebenarnya ngga rela di tinggal kamu Kyung hiks

Kyungoo : lebay banget sih lu, gue kan cuma wamil bukan pindah negara

Ice : sama aja, pindah negara atau ngga gue ngga pernah liat lu

Kyung : dasar jelata

Ice : jahat!

untuk capter ini pendek banget yaa? haha janji deh capter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang soalnya sudah mau UAS dan mulai libur semester jadi waktuku jadi banyak.

thank u untuk kalian yang selalu setia membaca dan tolong reviewnya jangan lupa, mungkin masukan kalian atau ide-ide kalian bisa aku masukan di side story

spoiler : Rik ngga jahat-jahat amat kok cuma dia musuhan aja sama Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 4

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan membuat detak jantung Baekhyun berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Ba..bagaimana de..denganku?" Baekhyun gugup dan bisa merasakan jika wajahnya mulai memerah 'dia terlalu dekat dan kenapa di sini tiba-tiba panas' guman Baekhyun

Chanyeol semakin mendekat tanpa memutuskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun "yaa kau orang yang seperti apa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya, semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun

Tin . .

Tin . .

Tin . .

Baekhyun disadarkan suara ponselnya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tampak ingin mengumpat melihat kepergian Baekhyun "ponsel sialan" gumannya

Baekhyun kembali datang keruangan dengan ponsel di tangannya "sepertinya presiden fakultas ingin menemui kita berdua besok" ucap Baekhyun

"Luhan? Apa yang dia katakana?"

Baekhyun menunjukan isi pesan dari Luhan, Presiden Fakultas mereka

_LuhanXi : Selamat malam. Ini dengan Luhan, Presiden Fakultas._

_LuhanXi : Jika besok kau tidak sibuk, tolong temui aku di ruanganku_

_LuhanXi : ahh tolong ajak ketua Teknik juga. Terimakasih_

"pasti dia ingin melihat proposal dan laporan kita" ucap Chanyeol di angguki Baekhyun "kau tenang saja, karena kita sudah mengerjakan itu semua, dia tidak akan banyak bicara"

Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun yang kaget juga ikut berdiri hal itu membuat mereka saling berhadapan lagi dan membuat suasana semakin cangguh, Chanyeol menunduk memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Hei . ." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol "kau . . . pendek sekali"

"apa?" Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol yang hanya terkekeh dan berlalu ke pintu keluar "menjengkelkan" gumannya

"Hei . ." Chanyeol kembali memanggil Baekyun

"apa jerapa"

"haa jerapa? Kau memberiku nickname baru yaa imut sekali"

"diam"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun "ayo pergi bersama, aku akan menjemputmu di Fakultas Sastra besok" ucapnya lalu berlalu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun

"ishh pergi saja sendiri, kau pikir aku anak kecil perlu di jemput" guman Baekhyun memegang pipinya kebiasaan jika sedang malu atau salah tingkah

"aku lebih baik pergi dengan Kyungsoo saja" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menelfon Kyungsoo "dia belum tidur kan" guman Baekhyun

Baekhyun cukup lama menunggu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab ponselnya

"Kyung . ."

_"__Hallo"_ Baekhyun terdiam, 'ini bukan suara Kyungsoo' pikirnya

_"__Hallo" _orang diseberang sana kembali berbicara dan Baekhyun kembali mengecek layar ponselnya 'benar ini nomor Kyungsoo tetapi ini bukan suaranya'

_"__shit . ." _Baekhyun mendengar suara orang itu tampak kaget dan hening "Ha . . Hallo"

Tut, sambungan di putuskan

"apa-apaan" guman Baekhyun, kemabali mengecek panggilannya "apa dia mengganti nomornya atau seseorang mencuri ponselnya?"

Tin, pesan masuk berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung membukanya tanpa melihat si pengirim

_Chanyeol : jangan lupa besok, ah dan jangan perpikir untuk kabur bersama sahabat pemarah mu itu. Aku serius_

"apa-apaan orang ini"

. .

"kau semalam menelfon?" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan seakan teringat sesuatu wajah Kyungsoo terlihat gugup "mu..mungkin teman asramaku" ucapnya menggaruk lehernya "semalam aku menonton dilantai 1"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo heran "benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga 'sifatnya akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh' pikir Baekhyun

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan semalam?" Kyungsoo mengubah topic agar suasana mereka tidak cangguh dan itu sangat kentara sehingga Baekhyun semakin menatap Kyungsoo aneh

"itu . ."

"Byun Baekhyun" suara berat dari arah pintu kelas mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo atau mungkin semua mahasiswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu

Well lihatlah reaksi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menahan jeritan mereka saat melihat Park Chanyeol, Ketua Fakultas Teknik yang cukup terkenal itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan -wajah sok tampannya itu-ehm itu pemikiran Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau tunggu lagi, Luhan sudah menunggu" ucap Chanyeol lagi menyadarkan Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam "hai kecil" sapa Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Chanyeol

Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan kelas dengan tatapan datar "Kyung aku harus ke Fakultas Ekonomi untuk menyerahkan laporan ke Presiden Fakultas" ucap Baekhyun yang hanya di angguki Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian penuh dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sastra membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman "kenapa mereka terus melihat kearah sini" guman Baekhyun yang masih bisa di dengarkan Chanyeol

"jika kau berjalan bersamaku hal itu memang selalu terjadi"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung "maksudmu?"

"menjadi pusat perhatian, aku sudah terbiasa. Mungkin karena wajah tampanku"

"ya ampun benar astaga kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan orang ini" ucap Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh

"hei mobilku di sebelah kanan"

"aku tau" ucap Baekhyun langsung berbelok kearah kanan masih dengan wajah kesal

"haa benar-benar menggemaskan"

..

Luhan, Presiden Fakultas yang dikenal sangat tegas itu duduk di kursinya dengan sangat konsentrasi melihat beberapa laporan dari semua fakultas untuk kegiatan bulan depan

Mata rusanya menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya "huh mereka terlambat 5 menit" gumannya, Luhan menatap pintu ruangan yang terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tinggi dengan wajah datar

Pria itu masuk dan duduk di kursi samping Luhan, Luhan menatap pria itu dan tersenyum lalu mengelus surai cokelat pria itu dengan lembut "kau terlihat capek Sehun" ucap Luhan, pria bernama Sehun itu masih dengan wajah datarnya merai tangan Luhan dan menciumnya

"tugas yang di berikan Lay sunbae sangat banyak" ucapnya singkat, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lembut

Di luar Luhan memang dikenal dengan sosok Presiden Fakultas yang tegas dan emosian tapi di depan Sehun, hobaenya sekaligus kekasihnya. Luhan hanyalah pria yang lembut dan menggemaskan

"ehh apakah kami salah waktu" suara bas itu mengagetkan Luhan yang langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, sementara Sehun yang mengenal pemilik suara itu hanya menyandarkan wajahnya kemeja dengan malas dan berniat tidur

"kalian terlambat 15 menit" kata Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyusulnya dari belakang "tidak tepat waktu"

Chanyeol berjalan diikuti Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Luhan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun yang benar-benar tertidur di situ

"ma..maaf Luhan sunbae" Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Chanyeol "ini semua salahmu dasar jerapa" gumannya

"apa? Kenapa ini salahku"

Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran "kalian sudah lumayan dekat yaa"

"tidak"/"tidak sama sekali"

"wahh bahkan kalian kompak" Luhan terkekeh membuat Baekhyun menunduk sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Luhan kesal

Luhan tampak dengan serius melihat laporan dan proposal yang dibuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit gugup sedangkan Chanyeol terus mengganggu Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyenggol kakinya membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal

Luhan menghela nafas jengah "kalian bisa berhenti beradu kaki dibawah meja sekarang" ucapnya sambil menutup buku laporan dengan sedikit keras

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal dan si pelaku hanya menggendikan bahunya tak perduli 'sejak kapan orang ini menjadi sok akrab sih' pikir Baekhyun

Pertemuan mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Luhan cukup puas dengan hasil kerja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memberi ide agar beberapa ketua Fakultas juga bisa mengikuti kegiatan mereka.

Tentu saja Chanyeol awalnya menolak ide itu tetapi Luhan malah setuju dan berniat mengumumkan hal itu dikarenakan masa jabatan mereka yang akan berakhir beberapa bulan lagi dan mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merayakan masa kepengurusan mereka bersama

Baekhyun pun pamit duluan karena kelasnya akan segera dimulai, Chanyeol berniat mengantarnya tetapi Baekhyun menolak karena Luhan juga masih ingin berdiskusi dengan Ketua Fakultas Teknik itu

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol tampak saling melirik jengah sementara Sehun? Dia sudah tertidur sejak mereka mulai berdiskusi tadi

"kau tidak pernah pulang" Luhan membuka suara "ibu merindukanmu"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan terkekeh "sejak kapan ibu dan rumah ada dalam satu kalimat" Luhan menghela nafas kesal "setidaknya mampirlah, ibu sudah sering berada di rumah"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar nada serius Luhan "lihat saja nanti" Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang tampak tenang tertidur "kau dan dia . ." Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya

Luhan menatap Sehun lalu melirik Chanyeol "kau merasa jijik padaku?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh "aku tidak perduli urusanmu" Chanyeol berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak sedih mendengar perkataan Chanyeol

Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang menunduk lalu melirik sehun, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat "aku tidak perduli akan hal itu, kau menyukai siapa atau hal lain. Kau tetaplah kakak ku" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menghela nafas lega, Luhan melirik Sehun dan kembali membelai rambut Sehun dengan lembut "kau benar, jika aku berani terbuka. Semua beban yang aku rasakan seakan hilang" guman Luhan

. .

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan kelas sepakat untuk pergi mengunjungi salah satu toko cake yang baru buka di sekitar kampus mereka, apalagi Baekhyun yang penggila makanan manis tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan itu

"mereka tampak mesrah sepertinya itu kekasihnya, kau tau cinta antara pria dan pria itu masih jarang di korea" ucap Baekhyun lalu menyeruput minumannya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa cangguh

"tapi aku pikir mereka berdua cocok, kau tau Luhan sunbae dan hobae itu" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya cangguh "benarkah? kau tidak merasa uhmm jijik, kau tau. . cinta antara pria" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun memandangnya bingung

"jijik?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "aku rasa tidak, mereka saling mencintai bukan? Itu bahkan bukan urusanku" ucap Baekhyun "apa kau jijik?"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menggeleng kepalanya "benarkan? Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas kita anggap menjijikan, itu hanya cinta antara sepasang manusia" ucap Baekhyun lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum "kau benar"

"aku ingin membeli cake velvet itu, sepertinya enak" ucap Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas berat "maaf Baekhyun aku akan memberitahumu jika aku sudah siap" guman Kyungsoo seraya melihat poselnya yang bergetar

_Jonginkim : selamat makan Kyung, aku membeli kaset film terbaru ayo nonton bersama malam nanti di kamarku_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pesan itu lalu memandang Baekhyun yang masih mengantri di kasier dengan sepotong cake velvet di tangannya

_Kyungsoodo : baiklah, aku akan memesan ayam kesukaanmu_

_Jonginkim : kau terbaik._

"ini hanya kurang 200 won" ucap pria itu kasar membuat kasier itu tampak ketakutan sementara Baekhyun yang berada di depan pria yang cukup tinggi itu kaget dengan suara kasar pria di hadapannya

"tidak bisa tuan, aku bisa dapat masalah jika kurang sedikit saja" ucap kasier itu gugup dan menunduk, pria itu memukul meja kasier dengan cukup keras membuat beberapa pelanggan mengamati mereka

"sudah aku bilang jika uangnya tertinggal di motorku, aku akan mengambilnya. Kau saja yang parnoan, kau pikir aku akan lari huh?" ucap pria itu semakin meninggikan suaranya

"bu. .bukan begitu tuan ta. .tapi . ." kasier itu tampak ingin menagis karena di bentak dengan cukup keras

Baekhyun yang tidak tegapun maju kesamping pria tinggi tersebut "biar aku yang bayar, 200 won kan?" ucap Bakehyun membuat kasier dan pria tinggi itu menatapnya

"tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu" ucap pria itu kasar membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya kaget

"aku tidak membantumu, kau harus mengganti uangku nanti" ucap Baekhyun memberi uangnya sekaligus membayar untuk pria kasar itu, Baekhyun berniat berlalu pergi tetapi berhenti di depan pria itu "lainkali berbicaralah dengan lembut mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan alasanmu, jika kau berbicara dengan nada kasar tentu saja orang-orang tidak akan percaya denganmu"

"ahh dan minta maaflah padanya, lihat dia hampir menangis karenamu" ucap Baekhyun melirik penjaga kasier yang masih menunduk tersebut lalu berlalu pergi kemejanya

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung "ada apa?" Baekhyun hanya menggelang "keributan biasa" lalu menatap pria itu yang ternyata masih menatapnya kemudian berlalu pergi

"aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya tapi dimana yaa" ucap Kyungsoo diangguki Baekhyun "yahh wajahnya tampak familiar"

Diluar toko di parkiran . .

"Rik kenapa kau lama sekali" Irene merenggut kesal dan langsung mengambil minuman di tangan Rik "kau tau menunggu di sini sangat panas, kulitku bisa terbakar"

Rik hanya memandang Irene datar "maaf ada sedikit keributan di dalam" ucapnya datar "naiklah aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

Rik tampak memandang siluet Baekhyun yang masih terlihat dari luar lalu tersenyum, "apa yang kau tunggu, ayo pergi" suara Irene menyadarkan Rik lalu mereka berlalu pergi

. .

"kau bertemu Luhan? Wah pasti akward sekali" Jongin meletakan ponselnya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang asik dengan komiknya di tempat tidur "kau selalu menghindari pertemuan agar tidak bertemu dengan dia"

"tidak juga" Chanyeol meletakan komiknya lalu memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong "awalnya aku juga kaget saat dia jujur dengan orientasi seksualnya tapi . ." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu teringat dengan kejadian saat dia mencium Baekhyun di Club "aku pikir aku sudah bisa menerima itu"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar itu, entalah Jongin tau jika Chanyeol adalah straight dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dari sahabatnya itu, tapi mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Jongin bisa sedikit bernafas lega

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya "aku ingin menayakan sesuatu" Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya lalu mengingat kembali saat dia mencium Baekhyun di Club malam itu dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di apartemen Baekhyun

'dia pasti berpikir aku gila' pikir Chanyeol, dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring melanjutkan komiknya

"apa?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol heran tapi pria tinggi itu tetap diam dan terlihat focus dengan komiknya "huh aneh" guman Jongin

"kau sudah tidak pernah ke Club, bukannya itu rumah ke-empatmu selain rumahmu, asrama dan apartemenku?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol "kau benar, tapi aku sedang tidak mood saja"

"wah pasti wanita-wanita disana benar-benar kehilangan sosok playboymu" Chanyeol terkekeh di ikuti Jongin "kau berkencan?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol itu membuat Jongin terdiam

"apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh "Jongin, aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Jika kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti Club, kau pasti sudah mendapat kekasih"

Deg . .

Jongin kembali terdiam, benar dia terlalu bodoh untuk percaya jika Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ini terlalu cepat

Jongin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dan tertawa "hei sejak kapan orang sepertiku akan puas dengan berkencan" Jongin menatap ponselnya yang bergetar lalu menampilkan pesan

_Kyungsoodo : baiklah, aku akan memesan ayam kesukaanmu_

Maafkan aku Kyung, kita masih belum bebas dengan hubungan kita karena keegoisanku yang belum siap membuka hubungan kita

_Jonginkim : kau terbaik._

Chanyeol menutup komiknya dan memejamkan matanya "kau benar, kau terlalu takut dengan pandangan orang-orang. Tetapi aku harap jika sesuatu berubah akulah orang pertama yang tau. Aku sahabatmu ingat?"

Jongin tertawa "tentu saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara serius seperti ini" Chanyeol terkekeh "entalah, saat aku melihat Luhan tadi aku baru sadar jika aku benar-benar hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri dan mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarku bahkan kakak kandungku sendiri"

Jongin dan Chanyeol terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, lalu Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong "dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" gumannya

Jongin melihat kerah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, benar dia ada janji menonton film dengan Kyungsoo "Chanyeol aku pulang"

"kau tidak menginap?" Chanyeol bangun lagi dari tidurnya, Jongin menggeleng lalu mengambil kunci mobil Chanyeol "aku pinjam mobilmu, besok kau tidak ada kelas kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk

Jonginpun meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Chanyeol hanya melirik Jongin "kenapa dia jadi misterus sekali akhir-akhir ini" gumannya

Chanyeol berniat ke toilet tetapi terhenti saat melihat dompet cokelat milik Jongin yang tertinggal di meja belajarnya "benar-benar kebiasaan"

Chanyeol mengambil dompet itu dengan pikiran jahil di otaknya "apa aku sembunyikan credit cardnya saja yaa" guman Chanyeol terkekeh

Tapi rencana jahilnya itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap foto di dalam dompet itu, foto dua orang pria yang saling berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum dengan manis kearah kamera, itu adalah jongin dan

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa ada wajah Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin di sini?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mencerna foto yang dia lihat "sialan itu jangan-jangan . ."

**Tbc**

**(Side Story)**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras "sial apa-apan itu tadi?" ucapnya memegang kepalanya yang kembali menginat kejadian di dalam kamar Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba mendekatinya" guman Chanyeol, Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badannya, dia kembali berpikir sejak kapan dia mulai mempehatikan Ketua Sastra itu

Caranya berbicara, sikapnya yang selalu gugup dan salah tingkah, wajahnya yang selalu memerah jika malu ataupun kesal

Lalu Chanyeol kembali teringat insiden ciuman di Club dan memegang bibirnya sendiri "kenapa bibirnya terasa manis, benar-benar sulit dilupakan" guman Chanyeol kembali terdiam

Menyadari tingkahnya Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya di bantal "argh tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin memperhatikan ketua Sastra itu"

"kenapa tingkahku seperti anak SMA yang melihat crushnya sih" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di saku celananya

_Chanyeol : jangan lupa besok, ah dan jangan perpikir untuk kabur bersama sahabat pemarah mu itu. Aku serius_

"entah apapun itu, aku benar-benar menikmati saat melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal" gumannya melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

. .

(Asrama Black, kamar Kim Jongin)

"shit" Jongin dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan telefon itu dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar melihat nama pemanggil barusan

_'__BaekhyunByun' _

"Ini ketua Sastra itu" guman Jongin memukul kepalanya "dasar bodoh" umpatnya

Beberapa saat yang lalu karena kecapean Jongin dengan sembarang mengangkat ponsel yang berbunyi dengan kesal tanpa tau ponsel itu ternyata milik kekasihnya dan sialnya lagi dia menjawab panggilan tersebut

Jongin hanya berharap jika Baekhyun tidak mencurigai apapun dan lebih penting tidak menelfon lagi, kepalanya tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus sekarang

Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan wajah damai di sampingnya, Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu

Jongin sangat ingat betapa susahnya mendapatkan hati pria pujaannya itu, mengingat reputasi Jongin yang di cap sebagai playboy memang susah menaruh kepercayaan untuknya tetapi malaikatnya itu mau percaya dan memberi Jongin kesempatan

"aku benar-benar menyayangimu" bisik Jongin lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berbaring dan memeluk kekasihnya itu berharap mereka akan selalu bersama dalam waktu yang lama dengan bahagaia.

. .

"Byun Baekhyun"

"iya, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Umur 20 tahun Mahasiswa Sastra dan sekarang menjabat menjadi Ketua Fakultas Sastra dia tinggal di Apartemen xxx"

Rik mengangguk "makanya wajah familiar ternyata dia adalah pengganti Irene" ucap Rik kembali melihat foto Baekhyun

"apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya" Ken salah satu teman Rik bertanya dengan pandangan bingung, tidak biasanya Rik tertarik dengan seseorang sampai mencari informasi pribadinya apalagi orang itu adalah pria

"tidak ada, aku hanya memiliki utang padanya" ucap Rik datar dan menyimpan foto Baekhyun di saku kemejanya

Brrrrr

Ponsel Rik bergetar menunjukan layar dan nama pemanggil _Irene_, Rik hanya memandang ponselnya malas tetapi tetap mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"ada apa lagi?" Rik menjawab dengan nada malas sementara teman-teman Rik hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat hal itu

Mereka masih kesal karena Rik sempat di tahan di kantor polisi karena wanita pembohong itu, hanya karena dipermalukan karena kesalahannya sendiri Irene membuat Rik dan Chanyeol yang memang tidak akur menjadi tambah saling membenci

Tetapi Rik tidak bisa mengabaikan Irene begitu saja, bagaimana pun Rik pernah sangat mencintai wanita itu sebelum tau sifat aslinya bagaimana.

Tetapi mungkin hal itu tidak lama lagi, karena wajah orang itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran Rik

"Byun Baekhyun"

. .

Hai lagi kalian, terimakasih untuk review dan dukungannya hehe

kemarin sempat galau mau lanjut karena si Kyung udah pergi wamil hehe tapi tetap lanjut dong karena dukungan kalian semua.

maaf belum sempat jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tapi update berikutnya pasti aku jawab semua jadi bagi siapapun yang mau tanya-tanya tentang cerita ini atau hal lain di persilahkan.

sebenarnya aku ada cerita lain dengan format ini, tapi couplenya SuLay, HunHan dan VKok dan cerita itu masih sejalan dengan cerita ini tapi aku masih galau kalau mau di upload atau tidak.

sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya, dan di mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini hehe

salam sayang ZangHana . . WE ARE ONE

Btw aku masih baper kemarin liat Lay nganter Kyung Wamil, serasa nunggu bertahun-tahun agar mereka bisa berada di frame yang sama meski tidak lengkap tapi itu sudah cukup buat aku.

jangan lupa dukung debut solo Baekhyun besok dan juga Chanyeol dan Sehun. ayoo tetap dukung EXO, Love u


End file.
